paperly welcoming home
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Michelle rasa, Arthur mengingkari janjinya. {AU, a spin off}


**paperly welcoming home**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU, spin of to baby, let me go home, baby, i'm home, etc.

 _(Michelle rasa, Arthur mengingkari janjinya.)_

* * *

"Aaah, masa tidak jadi pulang? Cuma karena alasan alasan-alasan sepele? Kau jahaaat!"

"Kh. Ha. Ha ha."

"Kenapa cuma tertawaaa?"

"Suaramu lucu. Aku bingung, aku bicara dengan seorang anak kecil manja atau perempuan dua puluh empat tahun—"

"Sekarang aku yang tidak mengerti apakah aku bicara dengan pria arogan berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun atau seorang pak tua empat puluh tahun yang merupakan seorang penipu."

"Ch. Sudahlah, sudah. Kututup dulu. Aku belum makan siang. Arwyn juga."

"Arthuuur! Sebentar, sebentar!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Masa' tidak mau pulang cuma karena tak tega pada Arwyn? Dia sudah besar, Arthie. Dan tim kalian juga sudah dibubarkan. Kenapa tidak pulang saja ... sebentar juga tidak apa-apa ... dan terlebih lagi ... pameran ini ..."

"Michelle, jangan seperti anak kecil."

"... Ah, sudahlah. Sesukamu saja. Selamat makan siang, Arthie."

* * *

Arthur memandang layar ponselnya beberapa detik setelah diturunkan dari telinga. Sesaat ia merasa menyesal, namun jika mempertimbangkan cara Michelle bicara, sepertinya itu tidak akan bertahan cukup lama. Ini adalah hal biasa.

Yang berikutnya membuatnya tertegun adalah Arwyn,

"Kenapa malah tidak jadi?" dia mengelap perekam videonya, "dan salah satu alasannya adalah aku. Hei, berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil di depan tunanganmu. Aku bukan bocah yang harus kaujaga terus, tahu. Pulang, sana. London menunggumu. Berikut pula pameran itu. Itu pameran harta leluhurmu, jangan skeptis, Kakak," sedikit sarkastis, "itu _event_ besar."

"Kaukira aku serius?" Arthur tersenyum miring. "Kau memang benar-benar anak kecil. Itu cuma trik."

Arwyn mengerutkan kening, lalu mendengus dan melemparkan lap kameranya ke arah Arthur.

Arthur tertawa sinis. "Kurasa mengisenginya sedikit akan membuat kedatanganku lebih menarik."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Swiss lagi setelah ini?"

Arthur memandang barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di ujung apartemen. Belum ada waktu untuk membereskan semuanya, meski tiket telah di tangan. "Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan mulai memikirkan untuk membeli rumah yang permanen di London."

"Tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ayah saja?"

Arthur menegakkan duduknya. Senyumannya lebih berarti sekarang, dan lebih menjanjikan. "Sudah saatnya, Arwyn."

* * *

Arthur datang ke Museum London, langsung setelah meletakkan bagasi dan barang-barang kecil lainnya di rumah dan minum sedikit teh yang disediakan oleh salah satu _maid_ di rumah orangtuanya. Dia mendekati salah satu teman Michelle yang paling sering ditemuinya, yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah kotak kaca besar yang tertutup kain, agak tersisih dari pembicaraan orang-orang penting di sekitarnya.

"Mana Michelle?"

Gadis berambut panjang berkepang itu tersentak, "Oh—kau. Dia ada di ruangannya. Tertidur."

Arthur melirik jam di dinding, ingin mendengus tapi dia urungkan. "Ini masih pukul setengah delapan malam. Apa-apaan anak itu?"

"Hei, asal kau tahu, Arthur, dia tidak tidur dua puluh empat jam lebih cuma karena persiapan untuk pameran besok. Sebaiknya datangi dia di ruangannya. Dia sempat mengomel padaku gara-gara kau tidak jadi pulang."

Arthur menatap sekeliling museum. Tertegun sebentar. Merasa dirinya sedikit berlebihan dengan tipuan ini, namun dia menahan dirinya. "Hn."

* * *

Ruangan Michelle hanya dipisahkan sekat dinding tipis dengan ruangan milik rekannya. Dan mejanya seberantakan rambutnya, yang kusut dan menyebar di atas meja seperti baru saja diacak-acak. Kepalanya miring dan berbantalkan salah satu tangannya. Arthur tertawa tanpa suara, sambil menggeleng menatap mejanya yang penuh dengan kertas dan pulpen serta dokumen-dokumen yang tak karuan keadaannya.

Komputer jinjing Michelle hanya tertutup separuh. Arthur mulai tergerak hatinya untuk membuat tempat ini lebih waras, setidaknya sebagai bayaran—dan kejutan yang ia rasa bisa terlihat manis—atas triknya yang menipu. Dia memulai dengan kertas-kertas yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya, ia masukkan seluruhnya ke dalam _clear file_ yang terlipat ujung bawahnya. Berikutnya ia sortir kertas yang berbeda-beda ukuran yang tertindih laptopnya—

—dan menemukan selembar yang berisi tulisan tangan. Agak kusut, barangkali sempat jadi sasaran kekesalan Michelle.

Tulisan tangan Michelle, ia yakin. Dibuat seperti lengkung-lengkung dan sulur yang berseni, dengan ukuran yang cukup besar untuk dipandang dari kejauhan.

Dan tulisannya membuat Arthur mematung.

.

 _to: Arthur. Welcome home, baby._

.

"Heh. Kau ketularan sifat _gentleman_ seseorang, ya?"

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

\- Pameran 'Menjelajahi Kebudayaan Keltik' adalah event kerjasama British Museum dan Museum Nasional Skotlandia. Di Inggris diadakan September ini, sementara di Edinburgh tahun 2016 nanti.

\- Keltik itu bukan mengacu pada satu suku saja, sebenarnya, karena ada banyak kelompok suku yang ada di rentang waktu yang berbeda-beda dan tempat yang berbeda pula. Sejarah Keltik ini sangat rumit sebenarnya, tapi batasi sajalah pengertiannya sampai di sini: Keltik (Celtic) adalah kelompok yang, di zaman sekarang, pewarisnya adalah orang-orang di Inggris, Irlandia dan sekitarnya.

\- Ini adalah pameran yang menceritakan sejarah Keltik yang terbesar di Inggris dalam 40 tahun ini.

* * *

a/n: so short aaaaaa dan ini bagian dari impulsifitas ok haha. and yes, the title is a wordpun. stratch—properly—scratch paperly welcoming home =))

jadi bagi yang belum baca dua fic utama yang disebutkan di warning, ini adalah kisah untuk arthur dan michelle setelah tim arthur dibubarkan. tim arthur itu sering berekspedisi ke sekeliling dunia, sebagai bagian dari national geographic swiss, sementara michelle adalah tunangan arthur yang bekerja jadi kurator museum di london. in simple, they previously in long distance relationship. ada banyak tokoh di fanfic2 itu dengan cerita sendiri-sendiri, so ... yes, mungkin harus dibaca bagi yang penasaran kenapa sih aku suka banget bikin spinoffnya hehe /plakplok

* * *

p.s.: temen michelle yang didatangi arthur itu unknown nation yang muncul di strip2 khusus seychelles 8D


End file.
